


Lips of an Angel

by zugzwangxo



Series: Pandora [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hinder, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid's affair comes to a spectacular conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

Spencer knew he didn’t deserve it; to feel her warmth under his arm or the smoothness of her skin on his as they sat curled up together. Every moment like that, everything he would usually treasure was tainted but he couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. It’d break her. Even now, as they sat together, his mind was with someone else. Spencer could feel her body against him but in his mind there was another woman pressed against him, only increasing the guilt.

Suddenly, Spencer’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket as he received a call. Raising his arm, he allowed his girlfriend to sit up away from him so that he could stand and slip his hand into his pocket. The screen lit up in the darkness of the evening, showing the name of the caller and sending a shiver of excitement and guilt through his body. How could he answer this call now? He wanted to, deep down... but his girlfriend was sat right there.

“It’s Derek, I better take this,” he lied for the hundredth time in the last two weeks.

“Ok, sweets,” she replied innocently, her eyes travelling back to the tv in complete ignorance.

Moving quickly across the room to the kitchen, he leaned against the counter from which he could still see his girlfriend. As his thumb hovered over the answer button, he wondered if he’d kept her in view to remind himself or to protect himself.

“Pandora?” he asked, speaking quietly so that his girlfriend couldn’t hear. “Why are you calling right now? You knew I was with her and now I have to be quiet...”

There was a pause as he listened to her, a frown spreading across his face with each word.

“Wait… what’s wrong?” he asked, hearing the tears in her voice.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud  
_  
“Does… does he know?” he questioned after a few moments “Oh, ok, good… no, no, I don’t think she suspects anything.” Even saying the words made him feel like trash, forcing him to glance up at her as she sat blissfully unaware.

“I know,” he responded before sighing. “I can’t stop either. You’re in my head, corrupting my thoughts like a virus and… and all I can do is wish... I was um, just thinking about you before you called, which was weird.” Spencer chuckled lightly at that.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_  
“You’re right, I mean, sometimes I just wish she could look at me like you do or touch me like you do. Sometimes... I even imagine she’s you when we’re lying in bed. I just can’t get you out of my head…” he explained but one word stopped him in his tracks.

Hearing her say just those two syllables made his hair stand on end and his lips quiver, which from anyone else would have no effect but the way she said his name. Spencer knew that it meant she wanted to see him again, that she wanted to be with him for the fourth night in a row.

The guilt in his mind was forced back by the way she spoke, as though just hearing her speak made his inhibitions disappear, like he was being compelled by some kind of divinity.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words, it makes me weak  
_  
“Ok, I’ll be out in a moment,” he said, snapping the phone closed and walking back through to the living room. “Honey, I have to go. They need me to take a look at something at work.”

“Really? Can’t it wait till morning?” she asked, looking at the time.

“I guess not,” replied Spencer, shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed his bag.

“Oh… ok, be safe,” she conceded, looking somewhat disappointed as he moved over to the door and stepped out into the night.

~

The car was parked just down the street a little, opposite a large fence so no one would question why it was parked there. Stepping up the to the passenger door, he paused, taking in a breath before getting into the car.

There she was, sitting in the driver’s seat with a sultry smile on her face. Without preface, their lips met over the gear stick, neither of them able to wait till they could go somewhere more private. Spencer’s hands searched her, desperate to feel the skin that had been on his mind all night as he felt her hands slide slowly down his front.

It didn’t take long before her intentions were made clear, reaching the button of his pants as his hand slid up her top and his nails dragged on her skin. The button put up very little resistance, popping quickly and letting her hand move to free him before her fingers stroked gently up and down his length.

Spencer gasped against her lips, gripping her breast lightly as she continued to tease him and gently graze him with her nails. Everything she did made him want her more, making him so hard it was almost painfully frustrating.

When she broke away her lips from his, he looked at her with sheer disappointment, confused as to why she’d stopped. That was until she grinned deviously and leaned down to him. Her lips felt warm and moist as they kissed his tip before her hot, wet tongue slid out and down his entire length.

It felt so good that it sent a shudder through his entire body, watching as her mouth teased him, her tongue flicking playfully up him as she smiled up to him. When her lips passed over his end, it felt heavenly, forcing him to let his eyelids droop and close and his head to roll back.

The way her hand worked him as her mouth moved up and down onto him was amazing, like he’d never felt such pleasure before. His hands stroked her hair as she hummed on him, causing him to gasp yet again.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
  
Spencer was so wrapped up in how good it felt that he was oblivious to everything that was going on around him. With his eyes closed the feeling of her mouth sliding up and down his length was intensified but as his eyes rolled open to look down at what she was doing to him, he saw something that made his heart drop.

Standing a few yards in front of the car, staring with teary eyes, was Spencer’s girlfriend, having bared witness to everything that had just happened. His whole world suddenly became a lot smaller as he tried to pull himself from Pandora’s mouth but it was too late. The moment Pandora sat up straight, looking at him in confusion, it was all over.


End file.
